Riak Tirta
by Wataru Takayama
Summary: perpisahan itu teramat menyakitkan..  terlebih ketika kita tak bisa kehilangannya...  dan apa yang akan Hinata lakukan?  cinta mereka yang begitu besar, yang berpisah karena takdir Tuhan...  RnR...


Riak Tirta

* * *

><p><p>

.

:::

.

* * *

><p><p>

Wataru Takayama

* * *

><p><p>

.

:::

.

* * *

>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<hr>

.

:::

.

* * *

><p><p>

_Ketika kerikil tenggelam,_

_cepat menghilang,_

_riak air itu balasnya,_

_dan menghilang dalam waktu yang tak kutahu,_

_dan begitu terkenang dihatiku..._

* * *

>.<p><p>

:::

.

Untuk pengalaman indah yang tak pernah terulang lagi bersamamu, wahai tirtaku...

.

:::

.

"Sasuke, aku dapat ikan..." ujar Hinata sambil bergemetar lengan. Dahinya berkerut, ia selanjutnya bingung apa yang harus dilakukan setelah seekor ikan tersangkut di mata pancingnya, lebih tepatnya dia panik.

Sasuke segera menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata dengan hangat, menggerakkannya untuk memutar roll benang pancing dan menahan batang pancing kuat-kuat. "Wah... Ikannya besar Hinata."

Seekor ikan nila jingga berhasil ditaklukan. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia menatap tangkapan Hinata yang begitu mulus. Ironis memang, menatap bahagia seekor ikan yang kesakitan karena tersangkut mata kail.

"Ouch!" erang Hinata ketika terciprat air dari sibakkan ekor ikan tangkapannya.

Secepat cahaya dalam ruang vacum, Sasuke lalu mengelap pipi Hinata yang basah dengan sapu tangannya. Sentuhan sapu tangan yang lembut, yang meninggalkan berkas rona merah di pipi Hinata.

Setelah tangkapan mereka cukup, mereka membakar ikan tersebut. Pesta kecil mereka di bawah lembayung senja di pinggir danau taman kota.

"Enak, ya?" ujar Sasuke seraya menyuapi Hinata sekulum daging ikan nila bakar.

"Ya... Uhm..." sahut Hinata. "Danaunya indah sekali, ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Ya, Indah, ya, Hina-chan," jawab Sasuke seraya memandang danau yang berkerlap-kerlip memantulkan temaram cahaya mentari. Begitu tenang, diselingi tiupan angin senja yang sejuk dan kunyahan nila bakar yang baru matang.

Mereka merapatkan diri di bawah pohon maple tua yang sesekali menggugurkan daun merahnya. Hinata merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke yang kokoh namun nyaman seperti bantal.

#Blup#

Sasuke melempar sebuah kerikil ke dalam danau. Menyisakan riak air yang naik turun, membesar, berputar, lalu akhirnya menghilang. Hinata tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke, tapi dia menikmati irama getar air yang harmonis. Membuatnya semakin dalam larut dalam perasaan yang nyaman, nyaman berada di samping Sasuke.

"Kau menikmati getar airnya, Hina-chan?" tanya Sasuke seraya menggenggam jemari Hinata.

"Iya... Kenapa? Apa ada artinya?"

"Hn... Bagaimana dengan kerikil-nya?"

"Kan langsung menghilang? Tenggelam. Dan aku tidak bisa melihat kerikil itu lagi..."

"Hina..." ujar Sasuke seraya merapikan posisi duduk mereka. Mata hitam tegas Sasuke menatap kearah bola mata pale lavender Hinata begitu dalam. Lewat tatapannya, Sasuke menelanjangi isi pikiran Hinata. Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata begitu mencintai Sasuke, begitu pula dirinya. Mereka tak bisa kehilangan satu sama lain. Seperti air yang membuat darah mengalir, yang membuat mereka bisa hidup untuk saling mencintai.

Kemudian Sasuke memindai sehelai rambut indigo Hinata yang menjulur di depan wajahnya. Tangan Sasuke merangkul leher Hinata dan membawanya mendekat ke wajah Sasuke. Kecupan hangat pun mendarat, menyebarkan cinta yang bergelora di hati mereka masing-masing. Lidah mereka saling bermain dalam rongga mulut yang menyatu. Mereka tidak ingin kecupan ini berakhir. Namun, bibir mereka pun berpisah saat paru-paru mereka sudah harus diisi lagi.

"Hina... Aku ga mau berpisah dengan kamu..." ujar Sasuke seraya mengecup telapak tangan kanan Hinata.

"Aku juga, Sasu..." sahut Hinata seraya memeluk Sasuke. Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke yang menenangkan. Wewangian sitrus dan cinamon yang nyaman. Dan tubuh kokoh Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa selalu terlindungi kapan pun dan dimana pun. Hinata ingin selalu mendekapnya.

"Hina, mau pulang? Sore semakin larut dan malam mulai tiba."

"Ya... Ayo..."

Mereka pun meninggalkan danau di bawah langit senja yang keunguan. Melangkah riang bersama diselipi canda jenaka keduanya. Bergandengan seakan mereka tak bisa terpisahkan. Dan mereka semakin tenggelam dalam indahnya mahligai cinta. Yang memabukkan, yang membutakan, yang tak bisa ditolak kehadirannya.

.

:::

.

Malam hari langit begitu indah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan seperti gliter yang diterpa cahaya. Bintang-bintang itu merangkai puluhan rasi bintang yang geometris. Hinata berharap bisa melihat indahnya nebula. Namun langit bumi tidak pernah menampilkannya.

Angin malam berhembus menggelitik tengkuk Hinata yang sedang berdiri di balkonnya. Ia menatap foto dirinya bersama Sasuke yang diambil tiga bulan lalu di salah satu tempat rekreasi di Konoha. Mereka berdua sedang bercanda. Hinata menjewer telinga Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke mencubit pipi Hinata. Mereka saling tetawa di foto itu. Hinata pun tersenyum penuh makna saat ini karena memandangnya. Ia ingin pergi ke tempat itu lagi bersama Sasuke.

#Dreed...dreedd#

I-phone 3GS Hinata bergetar, panggilan dari seseorang minta dijawab di handphone touch screen itu.

_"Hai Hina..."_ ujar seseorang dari handphone itu. Suara yang sangat Hinata kenal. Suara yang selama ini membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Hai Sasu..." jawab Hinata dengan lembut seraya mengubah mode pembicaraan menggunakan laud speaker dan meletakkan handphone-nya di pangkuannya.

_"Kamu lagi apa? Malam ini indah..."_

"Aku lagi di balkon loh..."

_"Lagi lihat bintang kan?"_

"Ya. Tapi nggak juga ah. Aku lebih mikirin kamu..."

_"Hina...aku sayang banget sama kamu..."_

"Aku juga, Sasu..."

_"Coba deh lihat bintangnya..."_

"Kenapa?"

_"Indahkan?"_

"Ya... Indah sekali Sasu... Tapi..."

_"Tapi apa?"_

"Aku berharap ada satu bintang yang jadi milik kita..."

_"Aku juga Hina... Aku ingin hidup berdua selamanya sama kamu..."_

"Ya. Di suatu tempat yang hanya kita berdua..."

_"Tanpa ada hal yang mampu memisahkan kita..."_

"Hmmm... Sasu, aku bahagia bisa mencintai kamu... Kamu mau janji satu hal?"

_"Apa? Semoga aku bisa janjikan..."_

"Kamu janji, ya, ga akan pernah tinggalin aku..."

_"..."_

"Sasu?"

_"..."_

"Sasu-kun?"

_"Eh iya. Maaf... Aku ga tahu aku bisa janjiin itu ke kamu atau ga..."_

"Memang kenapa? Apa permintaan aku salah?"

_"Ga kok... Cuma..."_

"Cuma apa?"

_"Maaf ya. Aku ada urusan penting mendadak. Besok aku telpon lagi..."_

"Sasu..."

#Tuuutt...#

Hinata lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia lalu mendekap erat figura foto yang masih ada di pangkuannya seraya berbisik lirih, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Sasuke..."

.

:::

.

Hari berikutnya hujan lebat turun membasahi kota metropolit bernama Konoha. Hinata kedinginan sehingga membuatnya meringkuk di atas kasur di bawah tiga lapis selimut. Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, ia selalu ingin ada Sasuke di sisinya, sekedar membuatnya lupa bahwa udara sedang dingin.

Ia mencoba mengirim pesan singkat untuk Sasuke.

_To: 0812xxx_

_Kamu kedinginan Sasuke?_

_Coba kita satu rumah, pasti kita bisa menghangatkan diri bersama..._

_Aku kangen kamu..._

_Send_

Seraya menunggu balasan dari Sasuke, Hinata mulai memutar-mutar lagi memori indahnya bersama Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum sendiri. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil. Pengalamannya begitu indah dan sangat berharga.

_"Ini.." ujar Sasuke seraya menyodorkan sepucuk surat berwarna biru bening aqua dengan pita turqouse yang tersimpul kupu-kupu._

_Hinata tidak tahu surat apa itu. Ia pun mengambilnya dan terkejut bahagia melihat amplopnya. Amplopnya berhiaskan grafis chrysan di sisinya. Ada kupu-kupu morfo biru juga. Lalu teremboss dengan tinta biru dalam figura berbentuk hati, nama mereka berdua._

_Hinata segera memeluk Sasuke. Air matanya jatuh berlinang membasahi pipinya. Ia sangat bahagia. Melebihi kebahagiaannya selama ini._

_"Kita akan menikah minggu depan," ujar Sasuke seraya mengacak-acak dengan lembut rambut Hinata sementara Hinata tak sanggup lagi berkata-kata._

Dan mulai dari enam hari yang lalu itu, waktu seakan berjalan lambat di hidup Hinata. Ia begitu menantikan pernikahannya. Sesuatu yang amat sakral yang hanya ingin ia lakukan satu kali dalam hidupnya dan itu hanya kepada Sasuke. Ia menantikan saat ia mengenakan gaun putih menuju altar, mengikat janji suci bersama Sasuke, menjadi Nyonya Hinata Uchiha, memiliki anak-anak yang lucu dan manis, dan menghabisi waktu hingga maut menjemput hanya bersama Sasuke.

Lima menit. Sepuluh menit. Lima belas menit. Tiga puluh menit. Dan belum ada balasan dari Sasuke. Hinata mulai cemas.

#DUUAAAARRRRRRR!#

Halilintar bergaung di angkasa, menggetarkan hati Hinata, membuatnya kaget campur takut. Membuatnya semakin membutuhkan Sasuke di sisinya untuk melindunginya dan mendekapnya dengan hangat. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, foto Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang bersama jatuh. Kaca figura pecah berserakkan. Rasa takut semakin bertambah di hati Hinata.

"Oh Sasuke... Kamu dimana? Sasuke... Aku cemas, aku takut..." batinnya seraya menggit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk tumitnya dengan erat.

Hawa panas pun seketika menjalar di tubuh Hinata, menghapus kedinginnannnya selama ini. Hinata lalu meraih telepon genggamnya untuk mendial Sasuke.

#Tuuuttt... Tuuuutt...#

_"Hinata-chan, kalau suatu saat nanti aku pergi, jangan sedih, ya?"_

_"Kamu ngomong apa sih Sasuke?" jawab Hinata seraya mengencangkan pelukannya._

#Tuuutt... Tuuutt...#

_"Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Hina-chan. Aku cuma mau kamu janji, kalau suatu saat aku pergi, kamu harus ku-"_

_"Sasuke? Sasuke? Kamu kenapa?"_

_"Nggak, ga pa-pa kok," jawab Sasuke seraya mendekap dada kirinya. "Kamu janji bakal kuat ya? Ga boleh sedih. Ga boleh cengeng. Ga boleh inget aku terus..."_

_"Ah udah Sasuke. Jangan ngelantur deh! Udah ah! Kalau kamu ngomong begini terus aku mau pulang aja!"_

#Tuuut... Tut... Tut... Tut...#

Nomer Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi. Hinata semakin kalut. Pikiran buruk bercampur bersama memorinya, salah satu memori yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi bersama Sasuke.

Kembali Hinata mendial Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya. Yang ketiga kalinya. Yang keempat kalinya. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Hinata segera meraih jaket dan payung yang berada di ambang pintu rumahnya hendak menuju kediaman Sasuke. Ia benar-benar takut. Kecemasan dan kekhawatiran menyelimuti dirinya, merampas akal sehatnya dan pikiran positifnya.

Tak peduli hujan dan udara dingin yang menerpa, Hinata tetap berlalu menuju kediaman Sasuke yang berjarak tiga blok dari rumahnya.

Sesaat setelah sampai di rumah Sasuke. Rumah itu kosong. Menurut pembantu Sasuke, semalam Sasuke sakit dan dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kecemasan Hinata sedikit terjawab dan ia segera pergi menuju rumah sakit dimana Sasuke dirawat dengan hati yang masih belum tenang.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya melewati koridor rumah sakit menuju kamar Sasuke dirawat. Namun, belum sempat sampai di kamar Sasuke, Hinata sudah melihat kedua orang tua Sasuke, wheel bed dengan seorang pasiennya, serta dokter dan perawat, melewati dirinya.

Orang tua Sasuke menangis terisak-isak dan Hinata melihat pasien yang ada di atas wheel bed itu tetutup kain putih. Hinata segera menghentikan mereka dan membuka kain yang menutupi wajah pasien yang tak bernyawa itu dengan tangan yang gemetar.

Seketika tubuh Hinata lemas. Meleleh. Ia kehilangan kekuatannya untuk berdiri. Ia jatuh merosot ke dinding rumah sakit. Hatinya berusaha berteriak bahwa Sasuke masih hidup, tapi matanya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Sasuke sudah tiada. Wajah Sasuke yang putih tertidur pulas bersama segaris senyum tulus dari bibirnya yang keunguan.

Hinata pun mulai menangis sambil melihat Sasuke yang menghilang menuju ruang jenazah untuk di mandikan. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang tak berdaya di bawah lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Ia kembali memeluk tumitnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga bulir-bulir darah manis menyembul dari bibirnya.

Air matanya terasa panas, mendidih, dan ia tetap menangis di koridor rumah sakit yang kosong seakan air matanya tak pernah habis.

.

:::

.

Hinata mengenakan gaun putihnya dan membawa buket bunga menuju altar gereja. Gaun putih itu amat memesona di tubuh Hinata ditambah rambut sanggul Hinata yang berbeda. Hinata sangat cantik namun matanya sembab dan ia berjalan limbung menuju altar. Gereja itu sepi, kosong tanpa pengunjung dan pasteur.

Hinata kemudian jatuh bersimpuh di atas altar. Air matanya bercucuran membanjiri kedua pipinya. Ia menangis terisak-isak bersama rasa kehilangan, kesakitan, dan penderitaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia melempar dengan kasar buket bunga mawar putih tanpa arah. Ia mengacak-acak rambut sanggulnya. Ia menyobek-nyobek undangan pernikahannya. Ia memukul-mukul lantai altar sekuat tenaga yang tersisa. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, berhalusinasi bahwa Sasuke-lah yang memeluknya saat ini. Ia begitu rindu pelukan hangat Sasuke.

Hari ini, sesuai rencana, adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupnya. Namun, ia merasakan yang sebaliknya. Ia hancur tanpa Sasuke di sisinya. Dan ia memilih untuk datang ke gereja daripada melihat Sasuke dikebumikan. Ia tidak mau semakin hancur melihat kekasihnya, calon suaminya, memakai jas dan bersemayam di dalam peti mati lalu di kubur untuk selama-lamanya. Karena kepergian Sasuke ini sudah mulai membuatnya gila,

"Mana pernikahan yang kau janjikan Sasuke! Mana! MANA!" teriak Hinata hingga menggema di dalam gereja yang kosong.

.

:::

.

Hari berikutnya Hinata datang bersimpuh di makam Sasuke yang masih hangat. Tanah merah yang masih gempur dan bunga-bunga yang masih harum bertebaran diatas pusara Sasuke. Hinata mengecup dan memeluk nisan Sasuke.

Ia ingin menggali makam Sasuke, mengambil jasad Sasuke, dan membawanya kembali ke hidupnya. Ia ingin lakukan itu. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu sinting. Apa pun yang dia lakukan tak ada yang bisa membuat Sasuke hidup lagi.

Ia pun kembali larut dalam kesedihannya. Ia kembali menangis dan meronta-ronta. Ia tabrakkan kepalanya ke nisan Sasuke, mungkin agar pikirannya bisa lebih stabil. Namun. Itu membuatnya semakin mirip orang gila.

Mungkin, ia memang mulai gila.

.

:::

.

_Untuk Hinata-hime..._

_Saat kau membaca suratku, aku pastikan aku sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi..._

_Maafkan aku Hinata karena pergi lebih cepat dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja..._

_Terimakasih kau sudah mau ada di hidupku yang singkat. Membahagiakanku dalam penyakitku yang tidak kau ketahui, yang aku sembunyikan selama ini. Maafkan aku karena telah menyembunyikannya karena aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, seorang yang hidupnya sudah divonis dokter tidak lama lagi..._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata..._

_Sejujurnya aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu..._

_Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu selamanya di dunia ini..._

_Sampai kakek-nenek, sampai punya cucu-cicit, indahkan?_

_Tapi apa daya, aku tak sanggup menentang kuasa Tuhan..._

_Aku sudah tahu bahwa umurku tidak akan lebih dari 23 tahun. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin menikah denganmu satu hari sebelum umurku 23 tahun. Namun, Tuhan memanggilku lebih cepat. Maafkan aku Hinata karena aku telah membuatmu kecewa dengan kepergianku yang begitu cepat..._

_Dan aku sadar, mungkin maafku tidak akan bisa kau terima..._

_Surat ini kutulis pada malam setelah kita pulang memancing di danau tempo hari yang lalu, sesaat setelah aku mengakhiri pembicaraan kita di telepon. Saat itu kau sempat bertanya bukan, maksud mengapa aku mencelupkan kerikil ke danau? Saat aku bertanya apakah kau menikmati getar airnya?_

_Hinata, aku ingin menjadi kerikil itu. Kerikil itu begitu cepat hilang dari permukaan air dan segera tenggelam, itulah diriku yang begitu singkat mengisi hidupmu yang mungkin akan terlupakan..._

_Namun, setelah kerikil itu tenggelam, ada riak air yang semakin lama semakin membesar, mengembang, berpusar, dan tidak ada yang tahu kapan berakhir..._

_Aku ingin jadi seperti itu Hinata. Meski aku begitu singkat dalam hidupmu, tapi aku ingin memberikan bekas yang tak terlupakan di hidupmu yang masih berlanjut. Aku ingin menciptakan gelombang riak-riak tirta yang bahagianya semakin mengembang, pusaran cinta yang terus membesar dan terkenang, yang begitu lama, yang tidak kau ketahui kapan akan berakhir..._

_Tapi, aku tidak memintamu untuk berkubang dalam kesedihan. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Hina-chan, seusai kepergianku..._

_Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mencintaiku selamanya. Aku hanya ingin kau memberiku tempat tersendiri di hatimu. Yang istimewa. Agar kau selalu bisa mengingatku..._

_Bahagialah Hinata di umurmu yang masih sangat panjang. Bahagiakan dirimu. Carilah penggantiku. Ingat, saat kau bahagia, aku pasti akan bahagia Hinata..._

_Dan aku tak akan pernah bisa berjanji untuk selalu ada di sisimu... Tak pernah meninggalkanmu... Tak pernah pergi darimu..._

_Maafkan aku Hinata karena aku tak bisa berjanji..._

_Tersenyumlah, hapus air matamu, dan buang kesedihanmu..._

_Selamat tinggal Hinata..._

_Kau akan selalu kukenang..._

_Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi..._

_Ditempat lain agar kita bisa bersama selamanya tanpa ada lagi maut yang bisa memisahkan kita..._

_Semoga..._

"Ya. Kita memang akan bertemu lagi, Sasuke," ujar Hinata seraya menyungging senyum misterius.

Ia lalu melangkah maju di atas balkon danau seraya memeluk surat dari Sasuke. Ia menghapus air matanya yang tersisa. Ia lirik lagi ke belakang, pohon maple yang waktu itu dan bekas arang bakaran ikan nila yang masih ada. Dan daun maple terakhir di akhir musim gugur pun pupus bersamaan dengan Hinata yang menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam danau.

"Aku tak bisa membawamu kembali ke hidup ini. Namun, aku bisa pergi ke duniamu..." batin Hinata saat air danau mengisi penuh paru-parunya.

.

:::

.

OWARI

Huah...

Karya ini terinspirasi karena baca karya seseorang yang lumayan menyentuh...

Makasih ya inspirasinya (tapi saya lupa siapa author-nya)...

Terus, arti kerikil dan riak air itu saya juga terinspirasi dari semacam analogi di salah satu buku saya. Sayangnya, saya ga tahu siapa yang buat.

Tulisan ini saya persembahkan untuk pengalaman indah saya dengan seseorang yang ga bisa saya alamin lagi...

Makasih ya udah membuat hidup author menjadi sumringah...!

Akhir kata, jika sudi, maka me-review-lah...

Karena review Anda sangat menyemangati saya...

Oyah,

satu lagi, minta maaf buat Kanarienvogel karena tidak melaksanakan perintahnya buat ngelanjutin story multichapter saya, eh, malah publish new story...

Maaf ya, nak...

R * P

E * L

V * E

I * A

E * S

W * E


End file.
